AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type
AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type (aka AEU Enact Commander Type, Enact Commander Type) is a variant of the AEU-09 AEU Enact that appears in both season of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics A commander use version of the standard AEU-09 AEU Enact, it has an added antenna on top of its head as well as improved command functions such as enhanced communication capabilities.Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website AEU Enact Commander Type ProfileArchived Gundam 00 English Official Website ProfileHG00 1/144 AEU-09 AEU Enact Demonstration Color model kit manual This allows it to control subordinate machines under its command. Other than these changes, its basic performance is unchanged from the standard unit's.'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2013 Edition' Book The AEU Enact Demonstration Color piloted by Patrick Colasour during the unveiling of the AEU Enact is a color variant of the commander type.Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website AEU Enact Demonstration Color Profile Armaments ;*20mm Machine Gun :Mounted on the left side of the pelvis' circular parts, this small caliber projectile weapon is usable in both MS and Flight modes.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 1st' Book'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Data Archives' Book Although lacking in firepower, it can be rapid-fired and has high utility value. It is used for intercepting missiles, anti-vehicles, anti-personal and other cases where heavy firepower is unnecessary. In mobile suit combat, it is mostly for restricting enemy movements. ;*Defense Rod :Mounted on the circular hardpoint on the forearm, the defense rod is a defensive device used by flight type machines that could not be equipped with a heavy shield. It uses rotary motions to deflect/ricochet incoming enemy projectiles, and can generate a plasma field upon contact with the projectile to reduce the impact, etc. The defense rod may break if hit by an attack on its front side. It is usually not equipped on missions that rely solely on the Flight mode as it not meant for use in that mode. ;*Linear Rifle :A rifle that fires 120mm caliber shells via electromagnetic acceleration, it is handheld in MS mode and attached as the nose unit in Flight mode.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Archives' Book The linear rifle takes 35 seconds to fire a single shot at normal output and has an alternate low output mode for rapid fire. While not as powerful as a beam rifle, its destructive power is still sufficient for mobile suit combat. A battery at the rear that is integrated with a spare magazine powers the weapon. ;*Sonic Blade (Plasma Sword) :The mobile suit's main melee weapon, it has a short blade made of super-hard carbon that slides out of the handle during use. The blade can vibrate at a high frequency, causing pain to the ears of nearby people not properly protected, and has high cutting capabilities. Additionally, by focusing plasma into an elongated blade shape around the physical blade, the weapon can also be utilized as a plasma sword. By increasing its output, the plasma sword can momentarily exchange blows with the Gundam's GN Beam Saber. However, the plasma sword is said to lack the power to cut off a MS' arm. The plasma sword lasts for 2.5 minutes at full output, shorter than that of the Union Flag's. The sonic blade is stored in the forearm and can be replaced by grenades, rockets, etc. ;*Missile :A missile can be stored in the weapon bay located on each leg's shin region. The shin armor flips outward when launching the missile. The weapon bays can also store other long-range weaponry or other equipment depending on the mission, for example storing spare fuel for long-range mission. Special Equipment & Features ;*Luminescence Facial Patterns :The AEU Enact can generate various luminescence patterns on both sides of its face via the facial sensor elements. Presumably, these patterns are for intimidation and optical communications like those of the Union Flag. It is unclear how the patterns are controlled. ;*Chaff & Flare Dispensers :The circular parts on the feet can dispense substances that disrupt radar and infrared guidance. History The unveiling of the AEU-09 AEU Enact to the world in AD 2307 utilized the AEU Enact Demonstration Color (a color variant of the AEU Enact Commander Type), piloted by AEU ace pilot Patrick Colasour. The joyous occasion was marred by the sudden appearance of the Celestial Being's GN-001 Gundam Exia, which proceeded to take down the AEU's latest mobile suit swiftly. Patrick subsequently switched to a regular colored AEU Enact Commander Type. During the AEU's joint military exercise with Republic Of Moralia, Patrick participated with his Enact Commander Type and led a team of AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuums. When the Celestial Being's Gundams appeared and intervened in the event, Patrick and his team confronted the GN-005 Gundam Virtue. However, as they approached Virtue, they were attacked by its GN Cannons. Patrick and his mobile suit managed to evade the blast but his teammates were obliterated. Sometime later, the AEU, Union and Human Reform League decided to hold a joint military exercise in the Taklamakan Desert, which was in actuality a trap to capture the Celestial Being's Gundams. During the operation, Patrick and his Enact Commander Type led a team of AEU-05 AEU Hellion Capture Equipment Types against the Gundam Virtue. They successfully captured the Gundam, but the intervention by the GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins allowed Virtue to escape. Eventually, the three blocs united against the Celestial Being, creating the United Nations Forces equipped with the new GNX-603T GN-Xs powered by GN Drive Taus. After the defeat of the Celestial Being, the Earth Sphere Federation was formed and GN Drive Tau-powered mobile suits were mass produced, causing production of older mobile suits such as the Enact series to eventually cease. However, the Enact series and other older mobile suits continued to be deployed by the Earth Sphere Federation Army, and were also operated by other factions such as the Kingdom of Suille and the anti-federation organization, Katharon. During the Break Pillar Incident in AD 2312, the Enact Commander Type was among the numerous mobile suits of both the Earth Sphere Federation Army and Katharon that worked together to prevent the falling outer wall pieces of the damaged Orbital Elevator, La Tour, from damaging the city at the elevator's base. Variants ;*AEU-09T Enact Daiki Miyaga Custom :Appearing in Gundam Build Fighters Try, it is a customized Enact Commander Type Gunpla built and operated by Daiki Miyaga, president of the Seiho Academy's Plastic Model Club. It features a lime green color scheme, and incorporates features from the AEU-09Y812 AEU Enact Ali Al-Saachez Custom like the head design and the Blade Rifle. It can be equipped with the AEU-MA07013 Agrissa Type 13 when more firepower is required. Picture Gallery AEU Enact Sonic Blade Forearm Storage.jpg|Enact Demonstration Color deploying its Sonic Blade from forearm storage AEU Enact Commander Type Screenshot.jpg|Flying in MS Mode Katharon Realdo and Enact.jpg|Katharon's Enact Commander Type and Union Realdo Gundam 00 - Magazine Article - Mission Complete.jpg|Magazine Article "Mission Complete" - Enact Demonstration Color Vs GN-001 Gundam Exia AEU-09T_AEU_Enact_Commander_Type.jpg|Appearance in SD Gundam G Generation Wars AEU-09_AEU_Enact_(Demonstration).jpg|Demonstration Color unit in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Greenenact.png|AEU-09T Enact Daiki Miyaga Custom (Gunpla from Gundam Build Fighters Try) enacttaiki.jpg enactlegmissiles.jpg Screenshot (17).png Greenenact4.jpg enacttaikirifle.jpg agrissataiki.jpg SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays AEU Enact Demonstration Color.png|''SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays'' Gunpla Hg00-aeu-enact-dc.jpg|HG00 1/144 AEU-09 AEU Enact Demonstration Color (2008): box art Notes References HG - AEU-09 - AEU Enact Demonstration Color - Manual Spread.jpg|HG00 1/144 AEU-09 AEU Enact Demonstration Color Model Kit Manual Scan External links *AEU-09T AEU Enact Commander Type on MAHQ